Kaerimichi
Kaerimichi (帰り道, The Road Home) is the second opening theme of the Bakemonogatari anime adaptation. It was performed by Emiri Kato, who voices Mayoi Hachikuji. During the TV broadcast, it was only featured on Mayoi Snail: Part 2. During the home media release, its usage was expanded to Mayoi Snail: Part 1 & Part 3. It is also featured in Episode 03 of Koyomimonogatari. __TOC__ Lyrics TV Size Kanji= ここをみぎ つぎひだり もう にっちもさっちも いかなくって 困る みぎひだり ひぎみだり バスの窓から 手や足を出すな そこひだり すぐみぎへ もう どっちがどっちでも 結局同じ 晴れのち曇り ところにより ときどき雨みたいなことだよね 寄り道ばかりしてたら いつの間にか 日が暮れてる 年も暮れてる 途方に暮れちゃってる お腹が鳴くから帰ろう まっすぐお家へ帰ろう 心が迷う時は その笑顔が目印 手と手をつないで帰ろう いっしょにお家へ帰ろう いつだって そこにいて 見つけてくれる あなたと 遠回りでも 遠回りじゃない |-| Romaji= Koko wo migi Tsugi hidari Mou nicchi mo sacchi mo ikanakutte komaru Migi hidari higi midari Bus no mado kara te ya ashi wo dasuma Soko hidari sugu migi he Mou docchi ga docchi demo kekkyoku onaji Hare nochi kumori tokoro ni yori tokidoki ame Mitai na koto dayo ne Yorimichi bakari shitetara Itsuno manika hi ga kureteru Toshi mo kureteru Touhou ni kure chatteru Onaka ga naku kara kaerou Massugu ouchi he kaerou Kokora ga mayou toki wa sono egao ga mejirushi Te to te wo tsunaide kaerou Isshou ni ouchi he kaerou Itsu datte soko ni ite Mitsukete kureru anata to Toomawari demo Toomawari janai |-| English= Make a right here, next go left I'm getting nowhere, and I don't know what to do Right, left Reft, light Don't stick your arms and legs out the window of the bus Take a left there, then go right No matter which way I head, it's all the same Sunny, then cloudy weather, and in some places occasional rain That's what this is like After making all these detours Before I even realize what's happening The day is ending The year is ending, too And I'm at my wits' end! My stomach's growling, so let's go home Let's go straight home When my soul is lost, your smile is my landmark Let's hold hands and go home Let's go home together I want to go home with you, the one who is always there for me and finds me. Even if it's a roundabout route, It's not the long way home TV Size Romaji and English translation by Aniplex of America Full Version Kanji= ここをみぎ つぎひだり もう にっちもさっちも いかなくって 困る みぎひだり ひぎみだり バスの窓から 手や足を出すな そこひだり すぐみぎへ もう どっちがどっちでも 結局同じ 晴れのち曇り ところにより ときどき雨みたいなことだよね 寄り道ばかりしてたら いつの間にか 日が暮れてる 年も暮れてる 途方に暮れちゃってる お腹が鳴くから帰ろう まっすぐお家へ帰ろう 心が迷う時は その笑顔が目印 手と手をつないで帰ろう いっしょにお家へ帰ろう いつだって そこにいて 見つけてくれる あなたと 遠回りでも 遠回りじゃない これひだり またひだり もう そっちはそっちで 目がまわってしまう みぎをみて ひだりみて もいちど みぎひだり 無限ループ まだひだり やっとみぎ もう あっちもこっちも うるさいな ちょっと 曲がるかと みせかけて 実はみちなりに まっすぐかもよ 寄り道ばかりしてたら いつの間にか 日が暮れてる 年も暮れてる 途方に暮れちゃってる お腹が鳴くから帰ろう まっすぐお家へ帰ろう 心が迷う時は その笑顔が目印 手と手をつないで帰ろう いっしょにお家へ帰ろう いつだって そこにいて 見つけてくれる あなたと 遠回りでも 遠回りじゃない 探し物なら とっくに見つけたけど どうか今は このままでいて 眠くなる時間まで あと少し お腹が鳴くから帰ろう まっすぐお家へ帰ろう 心が迷う時は その笑顔が目印 手と手をつないで帰ろう いっしょにお家へ帰ろう いつだって そこにいて 見つけてくれる あなたと 遠回りでも 特別な道 遠回りでも 遠回りじゃない |-| Romaji and English= Videos Bakemonogatari Opening 2 - Kaerimichi (Hachikuji Mayoi's theme) Full Song Bakemonogatari Opening 2 ("Kaerimichi") References Navigation es:Kaerimichi it:Kaerimichi Category:Music and Soundtracks Category:Bakemonogatari Opening Theme Category:Opening Theme Songs